Kogan Drabbles
by BTRlover17
Summary: Random Kogan Drabbles. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Love

**Kogan Drabbles **

**Pairing: Kendall and Logan **

**Summary: Random Kogan drabbles **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you may recognise; no matter how badly I want to, just my own ideas**

**Love**

Logan will never forget the day that Kendall told him he loved him. There had been something not quite right with the tall boy for a few days now, snapping at everyone and locking himself away in the room him and Logan shared. And today was no different.

Gustavo had given them a few days off due to Kendall's recent change in behaviour; the large man seeing nothing but red when he looked at the blonde. James and Carlos had been quick to dart off to the pool, the idea of spending the next few days ogling every girl at the Palmwoods too good an opportunity for them to pass up. Mama Knight and Katie had headed off to a series of auditions, leaving Logan alone; with the exception of the moody blonde locked in their room, to catch up on his studies.

The subtle sound of the TV cut through the silence; Carlos obviously in too much of a rush to turn it off before he left, creating some welcomed background noise for Logan as he worked. Normally the smart boy worked in complete silence but today the silence seemed eerie, especially with Kendall locked away in their room.

Logan paused for a moment, taking the time to look over his somewhat messily written notes. Usually the geniuses' work was pristine but today for reason unknown to Logan his work was messy, several lines scratched out, covering simple mistakes he had made. Wait that was a lie, the brunette knew exactly why he had made such simple errors. Kendall. The tall boy hadn't been seen since breakfast, his absence worrying everyone but especially Logan.

For as long as he could remember, the pale boy had been irrevocably in love with the blonde. And to be honest who wouldn't be. With his silky blonde hair, sparkling green eyes, plump kissable lips and devastatingly adorable dimples, Kendall Knight was pretty much a god in Logan's books. At first he had just thought of it as hero worship but as he grew older and learnt more he realised that it was love.

A slamming door brought Logan's attention back to the present. Said blonde walked into the kitchen, his eyes downcast as he slunk towards the fridge. Logan didn't bother to speak as he watched Kendall pour himself a glass of juice, choosing to wait and see if the taller teen would acknowledge his presence. He didn't and Logan felt anger run through his veins. Whatever Kendall's problem was, he just had to get over it already and stop taking it out on the others.

"Kendall wait," Logan said pushing himself away from the table. He was expecting the blonde to ignore him and when Kendall did just that, Logan followed him to their shared room, blocking the door from shutting with his foot.

Pushing himself into the bedroom, Logan took in the sight of Kendall laid on the bed. The tall boy had his head buried in his pillow, chest rising harshly as if he was trying to control himself. The smart boy took a seat on the edge of the bed, one hand moving slowly to rub soothing circles into Kendall's back. Logan couldn't help but be shocked when the blonde flinched away from him.

"Kendall talk to me, what's wrong?" Logan spoke softly in a tone that resembled that of Mama Knight when she was trying to soothe Katie's nightmares.

"You are the last person I can talk to about this," Kendall's voice was muffled by his pillow but Logan could still hear the distress in his tone.

"Come one Kendall, I'm your best friend how can you not talk to me when something's bothering you," Logan was starting to get angry, what was so bad that Kendall couldn't talk to him about. Hell, the blonde knew everything about him so it was only fair that he shared as well.

"That's why," Kendall started finally removing his head from his pillow, "You will always just be my best friend and nothing more," Tears shone in the blonde's eyes making Logan's heart break. He hated to see the taller teen like this.

"I don't understand, what are you saying." Logan asked, part of him wondering if Kendall meant what he thought he meant. The blonde couldn't help but scoff.

"What I mean is that I'm madly in love with you and I have been since we were twelve years old but you're just oblivious to it. I try and touch you as much as possible but it still hasn't gotten through to you. God I didn't know that someone so smart could be so stupid." The last part was a whisper, tears streaming down the blonde's cheeks.

Logan didn't know what to say, the person he had loved forever was telling him he felt the same, was this a joke or was he dreaming. A look at the tall boy's face; tears staining his cheeks, proved that it was very much real. Doing the only thing he could think of, the smart boy stepped between Kendall's legs, leaning down to press their lips together.

Kendall tensed for a second before relaxing, his hands moving to cup Logan's face. The feel of Logan's lips against his own was addictive but Kendall had to know something. Pulling away, he gazed into those deep brown eyes he adored.

"What's this?" Kendall asked.

"I love you, Kendall" Logan couldn't help but smile when the blonde's mouth fell open.

"Come again,"

"I love you Kendall Knight, now stop gaping like a fish and kiss me,"

Logan let out a small squeak as Kendall wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him close, sealing their lips together once more.

**I know this isn't really M rated stuff but later chapters will be. **


	2. Stars

**Kogan Drabbles**

**Pairing: Kendall and Logan **

**Summary: Random Kogan Drabbles **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you may recognise; no matter how badly I want to, just my own ideas**

**Stars**

Logan loves the stars. Not the superficial fake over exposed ones he sees everyday living in LA. No he loves the twinkling in the sky; make a wish on ones that lit up the sky on a daily basis. It had been this way since he was young; spending hour's sometimes even days pouring over every book on astronomy that he could get from the library.

James, Carlos and Kendall could never understand what the small boy found so interesting about staring at the sky until Logan dragged them out to star gaze one night. It had started off boring, the smart boy rattling off facts about stars as if the world was going to end but when Carlos interrupted him and claimed that a cluster of stars was in the shape of a corn dog the mood changed. Logan was reluctant at first but soon found himself joining the other three in making ridiculous shapes out of the stars, his friends finally understanding why they were so special to him.

And it was because of this that Kendall knew where to take Logan on their first date. It had been a week since the pair admitted their feelings for each other and for the tall boy it had been the best week of his life. His heart skipped a beat every time Logan smiled at him and his palms grew sweaty every time the smart boy was near. They had both agreed to keep this from Mama Knight and the others until they had been dating for a least a month, not wanting to cause trouble for everyone else by coming out straight away and then breaking up.

However it wasn't hard to notice the special attention the two boys' paid each other. Kendall's arm seemed to be glued to Logan's shoulders, the blonde sometimes whispering things into the brunette's ear making him smile. James and Carlos put it down to Logan's break up with Camille, neither of them managing to hold a relationship long enough to know what Logan was feeling. But sometimes Kendall's smile was too flirty and Logan would giggle instead of laugh making James and Carlos suspicious.

Kendall ran a hand through his hair nervously. Picnic basket? Check. Logan's favourite foods? Check. A blanket for them to sit on? Check. The stars glistening in the sky? Kendall couldn't control that one so he had to wait until they got to their destination. The tall boy checked through his list again, smiling when he did forget anything.

Letting his eyes fall on his reflection, Kendall looked over his outfit. A black and white striped t-shirt covered his upper half, the majority of it hidden by the black hoodie he had thrown on over the top. Black skinny jeans covered his longs legs, his favourite Vans completing the outfit. The blonde had wanted to dress up more for his first date with Logan but knew that James and Carlos would have asked more questions considering they were only going to the park for a picnic and some stargazing.

Running a hand through his hair for a final time Kendall made his way out of the bathroom, stopping dead tracks when he spotted Logan. The shorter boy wore a black and white striped shirt, a black tie and black jeans; the denim hugging his legs perfectly. A pair of worn converse made the outfit look less nerdy, Logan pulling it off perfectly. The smart boy smiled his adorable half smile sending Kendall's heart fluttering. Grabbing the picnic basket, Kendall and Logan waved goodbye to Carlos and James, chuckling as they're friends were too caught up in the video game they were playing to reply.

Kendall laid back against the blanket, his head angled to face Logan. He couldn't help but smile at his skittish boyfriend as the smaller boy attempted to find a comfortable position leant against a nearby tree. They had just finished eating and both boys were stuffed. Kendall smiled again as he remembered Logan's reaction when he pulled out the chocolate cake for dessert. You could still see tiny smudges of it around the smart boy's mouth, the tall boy's brain kicking into gear to create an ingenious plan.

"Hey Logie, come here you've got a little something on your face" Kendall spoke softly, his full stomach leaving him happy and contented.

Logan was quick to move forward, groaning as his full stomach protested. When he reached the blonde, Logan smiled expecting Kendall to use his finger to remove the stray piece of food. Instead the tall boy wrapped a hand around the back of Logan's neck, pulling him closer, the smart boy not able to contain the squeak that slipped past his lips.

"Kendall?" Logan questioned

"Don't worry I'll get it," The blonde replied smirking.

Logan squeaked again when Kendall pulled him down, sealing their lips together. However that soon changed when he felt the blonde's tongue swipe across his lips, effectively cleaning the small smudge of chocolate that remained on Logan's lips. The pale boy allowed his body to fall onto the blanket, one arm draping itself across Kendall's stomach whilst the other propped him above Kendall.

When the need for air presented itself, the pair broke apart, small somewhat goofy smiles plastered across their faces. Logan rested his head on Kendall's chest for a moment before rolling onto his back, eyes shooting towards the sky.

"Smooth move," Logan commented, his eyes never leaving the balls of gas that glistened in the night sky.

"Why thank you," Kendall smirked, his arm snaking it's way around Logan's waist to pull him closer, joining his boyfriend in a bit of stargazing, listening as his boyfriend spurted out fact after fact about the solar system.

**I apologise if this one seems kinda rushed but I wanted to keep it under a thousand words. I know when it comes up with the alerts it says it's over a thousand words by that includes the author's notes. Okay, I'm rambling so I'm gonna go. Hope you all enjoyed this. **


	3. In The Storm

**Kogan Drabbles**

**Pairing: Kendall and Logan **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you may recognise; no matter how badly I want to, just my own ideas**

**In the storm **

Kendall Knight hated thunderstorms; it was a well known fact. It had all started when he was younger, associating the flashes of lightening and claps of thunder with the bogeyman coming to get him. But as he grew older and still to this day, thunderstorms were now associated with the night his dad left, Mama Knight left to comfort her two terrified children.

The blonde hugged his knees tighter to his chest as thunder echoed through the apartment, the following flash of lightening lighting up the living room before once again engulfing it in darkness. Kendall couldn't help the shivers that racked through his body, the covers that were wrapped tightly around his body not providing the same warmth he was used. Or that he craved.

Having become accustomed to Logan's warmth next to him night after night, it was weird for Kendall to not feel Logan's skin against his own. See the smart boy was in bed sick after agreeing to help Carlos with his latest pool stunt, the tan boy choosing to pull it off on the one day it decided to absolutely pour down. Part of Kendall had wanted to strangle Carlos when they had returned from the pool, Logan's body shaking with cold while Carlos bounded about like normal.

Mama Knight had been just as quick as Kendall to react, telling Logan go take a hot shower while demanding Carlos tell her what he was thinking. The blonde had watched as Logan shuffled towards the bathroom, his small body shaking making the journey slow. Ignoring the stuttered apology Carlos was giving Mama Knight, the blonde had headed into the room him and Logan shared. Grabbing a pair of the smart boy's pyjama's and a spare blanket, Kendall headed back towards the bathroom, cracking the door and leaving the clothes on the floor.

After half an hour, Logan had exited the bathroom, blanket wrapped tightly around himself. Kendall waited until the pale boy was seated next to him on the couch before engulfing him in the tightest hug ever. It was only when Logan mentioned his lack of air that Kendall relented, keeping one arm wrapped around his boyfriend's shoulders.

The rest of the evening had been spent with Logan sneezing and wiping at his nose until the pale skin was cherry red and Kendall glaring at Carlos while pressing loving kisses to Logan's temple. The day had only gotten worse when Mama Knight had informed Kendall that he would have to sleep on the couch so he didn't catch the smart boy's cold. So obviously when it had come to saying good night, Kendall had made a big show of kissing Logan on the lips and telling him he loved him in front of Mama Knight and the others.

Luckily for the blonde all his mom could do was shake her head, having known that he would pull a stunt like this. She kissed him on the forehead, muttering something about if he got sick it was his own fault but Kendall didn't care or hear, too enamoured with the small boy in his arms to pay attention. Kissing his boyfriend one last time, Kendall watched as Logan shuffled to their shared room before heading over to the couch, eyeing the bright orange material with distaste.

To say it was uncomfortable was an understatement and things just went from bad to worse as the first few claps of thunder and flashes of lightning echoed through the apartment. Kendall had tried everything to block the storm out from holding the pillow over his head to humming a random tune he'd heard lately. Yet nothing seemed too worked. Finally Kendall's thoughts drifted to the sleeping boy in the other room. The blonde was sure that if he was in bed with Logan, the pale boy curled against then he would be fine.

The tall boy jumped out of his skin when he heard a door open and close quickly. Looking over to the hallway leading towards the bedrooms, Kendall felt his heart stop when he spotted a small yet somewhat lumpy figure making its way towards him. Pulling the cover closer to his body, Kendall watched as the figure continued to come closer and closer, pausing for a moment when it reached the coffee table.

Whoever it was slowly made their way around the coffee table stopping when they reached Kendall. The blonde let out the breath he had been holding when the moonlight illuminated Logan's rosy nosed face, brow furrowed and eyes filled with worry.

"Hey," Logan spoke quietly, his voice raspy as if he's been coughing.

"Hi," Kendall replied, starting to sit up but choosing to lay back down when a clap of thunder boomed overhead.

The smart boy smiled softly, his chocolate eyes never leaving Kendall's.

"Move over" He said as he stood, pulling the blanket wrapped around his body closer.

Not one to argue with his boyfriend, Kendall shifted backwards until his back was pressed against the back of the couch, leaving enough room for Logan to curl up next to him. The brunette quickly laid down next to him, his arms a flurry as they shifted the blankets covering them. Kendall couldn't help but chuckle as his boyfriend huffed with frustration, his cold making him drowsy and less agile than usual.

Once the blankets covered them, Logan laid his head against Kendall's chest, the blonde's heartbeat slowly lulling him to sleep. The tall boy looked down at his boyfriend about to ask why he had left his bed but stopped when he spotted the pale boy's eyes fluttering shut. Kendall wrapped an arm around the smaller teen's waist, a sense of calm flooding through his body as the feel of Logan's skin against his overwhelmed his sense.

Kendall fell asleep easily, the storm forgotten all thanks to Logan.

**I apologise if this seems rushed but it's not easy to fit everything into 1000 words in detail. Hope you all enjoyed it. :D**


End file.
